Many buildings such as entertainment facilities, airports and commercial buildings utilize a method of construction which employs structures known as "suspended ceilings". Such suspended ceilings are so named due to the structure utilized in which a grid of rigid supports often made of steel of aluminum or the like is hung or suspended from the underside of the floor above the room by a plurality of cables or metal wires. In such suspended ceilings, the spaces within the metal support grid are filled with acoustic and insulative material tiles often formed in uniform square or rectangular shapes. In addition to ceiling tiles, the grid typically supports one or more light fixtures as well as a number of air circulation vents such as those used for heating and air-conditioning.
Because the typical suspended ceiling is positioned several feet beneath the underside of the floor above the room area, a substantial space exists between the suspended ceiling and the underside of the next floor surface or roof of the room. This space is utilized in routing a number of utility distribution devices such as electrical power wiring, air-conditioning or heating duct work, telephone wiring or cable. In many systems, heavier circulation elements such as plumbing system pipes or sprinkler system pipes are also supported within the space above the suspended ceiling.
The use of such suspended ceilings and the space above the suspended ceiling grid provides several advantages with particular advantage in commercial establishments such as office buildings or the like. In addition to providing attractive ceilings for the rooms or offices within such facilities, suspended ceilings are advantageous in that they readily accommodate the desired positioning of interior walls, light fixtures and vents of even more advantage is the flexibility which such suspended ceiling structures provide in that the movement or repositioning or other changes to such lighting fixtures, vents and the like is easily accomplished within the grids. The space above the suspended ceiling grid is also advantageous in that it is easily accessible by simply removing one or more ceiling tiles to facilitate repair or change such as occurs during remodeling.
Unfortunately, the many advantages of such suspended ceilings are partially offset by attendant problems and limitations. One of the most vexing problems arises out of the difficulty of supporting the various utility systems and distribution elements within the space. Despite orderly initial installation, even the best of systems tend to become a tangled relatively disorganized mess after several remodelings and changes have been undertaken. In addition, the ceiling grid itself is limited as to the weight which can be reliably and safely carried. Also, in areas in which earthquake damage and hazard is a concern, various building codes impose strict limitations on the support which must be provided for overhead utility distribution systems.
There arises, therefore, a need in the art for evermore improved utility support systems which accommodate the characteristics and structure of suspended ceilings and which provide and maintain flexibility of use.